Tribulations
by Zif
Summary: Des drabbles I'll, j'aime I'll, je chante I'll, je danse I'll, I'll n'est qu'amour...
1. lapin

**Titre :** laaaaaaapin ! oué

**Auteur :** Zif'

**Personnages + Fandom :** Saki Asakura + son volontairement anonyme galant / I'll

**Court Résumé :** Saki attend... attend... attend...

**Note :** fic réalisée pour le challenge n°7 de la communauté LJ "4 temps"... ai eu la deuxième place °w° (je gagne à chaque fois que je participe, chu trop douée XD)

oooooOOOOOooooo

_Elle m'a dit d'aller siffler là-haut sur la colline_

_De l'attendre avec un petit bouquet d'églantine_

_J'ai cueilli des fleurs et j'ai sifflé tant que j'ai pu_

_J'ai attendu attendu elle n'est jamais venue_

_Zaing zaing zaing zaing…_

C'était la chanson pourrie qui trottait dans la tête de Saki depuis au moins trois quarts d'heure. Trois quarts d'heure qu'il l'attendait. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas "elle", mais "lui".

Se rendait-il au moins compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, Saki s'était limite fait dessus de bonheur il y avait deux jours, quand il avait enfin réussi à lui demander un rendez-vous. Et qu'il avait accepté, en prime.

Et là, il osait être en retard ! Alors que Saki lui avait gracieusement laissé le choix de la date, du lieu, de l'heure, de ce qu'ils allaient faire… de tout en fait.

Il était même pas cap de se pointer à l'heure. Un comble, pour leur premier rendez-vous. Tout de même. Saki était contrarié. Il tssssssssa histoire d'évacuer un tant soit peu son agacement mais ne réussit qu'à se faire remarquer par une vieille et son yorkshire. Il détestait les vieilles, il détestait les yorkshires, il le détestait, lui. Comment osait-il…

Saki se secoua. La mémé sursauta. Elle n'avait toujours pas disparu de son champ de vision, la fripée ? A l'allure où elle avançait, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Enfin, elle pressa quand même un peu le pas, passant de un à deux kilomètres/heure, en tirant sa merde à poils qui jappait furieusement.

En plus, il commençait à faire froid. Saki avait voulu s'habiller sexy, il avait mis son fut d'été favori et une chemisette qui ne se fermait pas bien haut. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas s'être sapé comme les Esquimaux. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il tremble, toute la classe qu'il s'efforçait de garder en tenant la pose tout en serrant discrètement les poings dans ses poches allait partir en même temps, sinon.

Il eut un bref instant l'envie / la pulsion de désespoir / la tentation de fumer une clope mais il se dit qu'il aurait mauvaise haleine après, pour l'embrasser. Si tant fut que ce mou du genou se pointât un jour, crénom de Dieu.

Saki commençait à jurer, voilà qui devenait mauvais pour son karma et sa zenitude pleinement affichée –mais intérieurement sérieusement effritée.

Et en plus de faire froid, voilà qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Si ça continuait comme ça, Saki aurait l'air sacrément con avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout du pif. Il ne pourrait même pas le voir arriver. Il fallait faire quelque chose, de toute urgence… Saki sortit bravement une main de sa poche –non elle ne tremblait pas- et enleva ses lunettes d'un geste souple et sexy qui, à défaut de bénéficier d'un public adéquat et donc béat d'admiration devant tant de style, constituait un bon entraînement. Il accrocha les binocles à sa chemisette et renfila presto la mimine au chaud.

Et puis, il commençait à avoir envie de faire pipi… Le froid lui stimulait la vessie et en plus il avait bu un thé "Taille de guêpe" pour chasser le poil de cul de ventrounet qui osait apparaître après qu'il ait eut succombé à un croissant. Maintenant, c'était son réservoir à pisse qui était en bonne voie d'explosion. Malin.

Il attendait encore cinq minutes, et après il n'attendrait plus. On ne collait pas un lapin à Saki Asakura impunément, et sa vengeance serait terrible. Il allait le castrer, lui percer les tympans, lui crever les yeux, lui extirper les boyaux, lui…

"-Saki ?"

Saki sursauta et se retrouva devant son galant. Une colère de pouf l'envahit.

"-Espèce de goujat, gros balourd ! Ca fait trois quarts d'heure que j'attends ! Il est 18h45 !"

"-Mais, c'est l'heure que je t'avais fixée…"

"-Et depuis quand on arrive à l'heure aux rendez-vous ? Etre à l'heure, c'est être en retard ! Pour être à l'heure, il faut être en avance ! J'étais en avance, moi ! Donc à l'heure !"

Takuya haussa les épaules.

"-Désolé de ne pas avoir ton mode de pensée, poufinette chérie. Je t'emmène au resto, alors ? Et après au ciné, ça marche ?"

Saki couina, les yeux en cœur, et s'agrippa au bras de son viril et mâle Takuya-san. Quelle autorité et quelle classe ! Tout serait obligatoirement parfait pour leur première fois.

… Sinon, il le castrerait, lui percerait les tympans, lui crèverait les yeux, lui extirperait les boyaux, lui…

**FIN**


	2. ringard

**Titre:** la violence du moine ne fera jamais l'habit du moine !  
**Auteur:** Zif' qui a bien trop regardé Astérix et Obélix mission Cléopâtre  
**Fandom:** I'll  
**Personnage/Couple:** Takuya / Saki  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Saki est une poufette, Takuya un beauf… ils vont bien ensemble, ne ? Alors, c'est bien ensemble que je les prendrais à Asada, s'il voulait bien… et s'il savait ce que j'en fais, je suis sûre qu'il en serait tellement dégoûté qu'il me les laisserait volontiers.

**Note :** suite de la ficlette "laaaaaapin ? oué" (écrite pour la commu LJ 4temps)

**Note bis :** oO le correcteur automatique sait comment on écrit seppuku ! c'est dingue… _(avoue par là-même qu'elle savait pas)_

oooooOOOOOooooo

Hiiragi Takuya leva le nez. Pour un début décembre, le temps n'était pas trop crade. Même si le froid était plutôt mordant, le ciel compensait par un bleu à peine sali par quelques petits nuages blancs. Le soleil ne réchauffait plus guère mais il était toujours agréable de se faire caresser le visage par ses rayons bienfaiteurs.

Il revint à la réalité en entendant des rires d'enfants. Ah, les enfants, ils étaient si mignons avec leurs ballons et leurs patins à roulettes Fisher Price qui faisaient "gring gring", leurs bouilles innocentes, leurs…

"-Eh, regardez le vieux planté au milieu du square !"

"-Ah nan, j'y crois trop pas comment il est ringard !"

"-Vous avez vu ses fringues !"

"-Trop naze !"

Takuya, hébété, regarda la farandole de gamins, qui passait sous son nez en rigolant, avec une tronche de dix kilomètres de long.

C'était officiel, il détestait les enfants, ces sales morveux, avec leur nez coulant, leurs mains sales, leur manie de pousser des ultrasons en jouant, leurs sales petites gueules hypocrites.

Comment ça, il était vieux ? Et RINGARD ! On osait dire que lui, le grand joueur de basket qui dégageait une aura transcendantale d'une classe indéniable, Takuya-san, était ringard ? C'était une insulte au bon goût, une négation de la high-class attitude !

Qui plus est, il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi il était ringard. Il sortit du square très dignement. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus le moindre respect pour leurs aînés. Non mais. Je t'en foutrais des claques moi, ça aurait une bonne raison de chialer, tiens. Bande de chiards.

Il stoppa brusquement en passant devant un magasin de vêtements qui offrait un miroir sur la rue. Il tourna légèrement la tête et se contorsionna les yeux pour apercevoir son reflet, avant de se planter carrément devant la glace.

Non mais n'importe quoi franchement, il avait la classe !

Il admira sa veste en cuir au dos de laquelle était écrit "University of USA", et qui cachait à peine son tee-shirt moulant blanc. Elle était magnifique, cette veste !

Puis il regarda son jean cigarette qui certes le serrait aux mollets mais qui lui donnait un style ineffable. Puis ses bottes de motard, en cuir noir brillant avec des talons en fer qui claquaient dès qu'il posait le pied sur le sol.

Ben quoi, c'était bien comme tenue…

… … Non ?

Il se tourna, se retourna, se tourna encore, de plus en plus inquiet, jusqu'à ce que la vendeuse sorte du magasin en lui demandant s'il désirait entrer et sinon, de bien vouloir dégager la chaussée.

Takuya prêta une oreille peu attentive au jartage de la demoiselle et lui coupa la parole, une question insoutenable lui brûlant les lèvres.

"-Dites, à quoi je ressemble sapé comme ça ?"

"-Quoi ? Eh bien mon pauvre monsieur, vous ressemblez à Fonzie dans Happy Days…"

Mortifié, Takuya s'éloigna, la demoiselle regagnant son magasin en haussant les épaules.

Ainsi donc, il ressemblait à un clown… c'était le drame.

Les bottes traînantes, il se mit à errer dans la ville sans savoir où il allait.

Certes, il ne s'habillait pas toujours ainsi. D'habitude, il portait des vêtements plus simples mais aussi plus impersonnels. Ce genre de tenue ne suscitait généralement pas l'approbation des professeurs, et Takuya avait toujours pensé que la raison en était une évidente rigidité de la part des représentants de l'éducation. Maintenant, il se demandait si les profs n'avaient pas voulu le sauver malgré lui et avec lui l'intégrité de son célèbre nom. Ses fringues étaient trop pourries, ces sales chiards avaient raison… La veste semblait tout droit sortie d'une mauvaise comédie musicale des années 50, le jean ressemblait à celui de sa tante Monique, et les pompes, c'était limite les bottes de jeunesse de son coach de père –il avait été jeune et rebelle, des années lumières de ça, bien qu'inconcevable le fait était véridique.

Takuya passa devant un café et deux jeunes filles assises devant une limonade pouffèrent de rire. Le brun-blond porta le dos de sa main à son front et vacilla, une expression de souffrance absolue sur le visage. Ces pestes l'achevaient, c'était le coup de grâce, elles se riaient de lui !

C'en était trop. Son honneur ne saurait souffrir pareille humiliation. Sa vie était fichue. Il devait se supprimer. A défaut de se faire seppuku, il allait se foutre à l'eau. Il marcha tel un être désespéré qui n'attend plus rien de son existence, mis à part la mort pour le salut de sa raison et de son âme, vers le pont qui enjambait le ruisseau du parc de Kouzu. Il allait se noyer dans l'eau glaciale et stagnante –le courant était quasi inexistant- afin de se laver des brimades que lui infligèrent jadis les croquantes et les croquants, tous ces gens bien intentionnés qui lui avaient ri au nez !

Il passa une jambe sur la rambarde, se tartinant au passage la cuisse du jean de mousse verdâtre et humide. Et allez donc, comme si ça suffisait pas d'être mal fringué, il fallait en plus qu'il crève avec des sapes dégueulasses ! Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge qu'il retint difficilement. De toute façon, personne ne pleurerait la mort d'un être aussi ringard que lui. Personne. Il était trop ringard. Trop. Il était.

"-Takuya-saaaaaaan !"

Il sursauta avec horreur. Il avait reconnu cette voix, c'était celle de Saki, son petit chaton en sucre candie ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voie dans un tel état de sous-humanisation, il n'était plus qu'une chose débauchée et dépravée, bonne à jeter aux oubliettes du ruisseau du parc de Kouzu et…

"-Ouah, Takuya-san, c'est quoi ces sapes ?"

Le cœur de Takuya s'arrêta de battre. Ainsi, lui aussi…?

"-C'est trop la classe ! Attention, tu es en train de salir ton jean… viens là que je t'essuie…"

Comme un gosse, Takuya se laissa entraîner hors du pont de la mort et essuyer le cul avec un sourire béat.

Après tout, peu importait ce que les autres pensaient de lui, tant que Saki le trouvait classe.

Pour la peine, il l'aimait, tiens.

Et il s'aimait à nouveau, aussi.

**FIN**


	3. le ToruSaki en 50 phrases

**Série :** I'll (manga)  
**Pairing :** Toru Harada / Saki Asakura  
**Rating :** c'est quoi en-dessous de G ? pour les gros mots  
**Note :** la majorité des phrases sont des "dialogues", enfin des phrases dites par un des deux personnages, pour montrer à quel point leur quotidien est bien tapé quand même Enjoy !

**Note bis :** série de phrases avec des thèmes dans le cadre de la communauté LJ "juste une phrase".

oooooOOOOOooooo

**#01 – Roulette**  
"Non, Toru, j'ai pas envie de jouer à la roulette russe, alors repose cette bouteille de whisky et ce putain de flingue en plastoc !"

**#02 – Mercure**  
"Saki, Mercure, c'est pas le dieu du chrome ?"

**#03 – Violette**  
"Saki, c'est toi qui a versé du sirop de violette dans ma bière, tu veux dénaturer le produit ou quoi, inconscient !"

**#04 – Chapelure**  
"Toru, t'es vraiment dégueulasse… la chapelure ça se mange pas sans rien !"

**#05 – Cutter**  
"Va te faire foutre Toru, je te prêterai pas mon couteau pour déballer tes cartons, c'est pas un putain de cutter !"

**#06 – Livre**  
"Toru, fais pas l'intello, t'es pas crédible, tu tiens le bouquin à l'envers."

**#07 – Façade**  
"Je t'avais dit de pas utiliser cette crème exfoliante, Saki, maintenant t'as la gueule toute arrachée !"  
_( ravalement de façade X3)_

**#08 – Ventilateur**  
"Toru, arrête de te prendre pour Porco Rosso dans son avion et décolle ton nez de ce putain de ventilo !"

**#09 - Papier cadeau**  
"Saki, pour ton anniversaire, je ferai les choses en grand : je serai le premier cadeau vivant à n'avoir pour seul emballage qu'un calbut !"

**#10 – Bureau**  
Sur le bureau de cours de Toru, il y a écrit, dans un coeur : "Toru X Saki together forever""

**#11 – Scotch**  
"On s'est bien amusés avec le rouleau, mais maintenant il va falloir me détacher, Toru… Toru, réveille-toi bordel !"

**#13 – Sac**  
"T'es vraiment une gonzesse Saki, me dis pas que tu te balades avec un sac à main dans la rue !"

**#12 – Calepin**  
"Me dis pas aussi que tu trimbales un calepin dans ton sac…"

**#14 – Musique**  
"Non, Toru, j'ai pas mis un CD indus… c'est le bruit des travaux dans la rue."

**#15 – Calendrier**  
"Il est pourri ce calendar Saki… ils ont oublié des jours fin février !"

**#16 – Charrette**  
"Ouais mais tu vois, je suis un peu charrette en ce moment, j'ai pas trois heures à perdre, alors je peux pas trop t'aider à choisir tes fringues pour le concert de ce soir."

**#17 – Repas**  
Le témoignage d'un musicien vivant avec un sportif : "j'en ai plein le cul, on bouffe que des pâtes !"

**#18 – Chocolat**  
"Saki et sa ligne, laisse-moi rire, je suis sûr qu'il se gave de saloperies quand j'ai le dos tourné ; il suffit de voir le nombre de tisanes qu'il s'enfile quand je suis là !"

**#19 – Nouille**  
"Tu vois Toru, entre cette coquillette et toi, je me demande qui est le plus nouille des deux."

**#20 – Poster**  
"Putain Saki, si t'arrêtes pas d'embrasser ce poster de Trent Reznor chaque fois avant de te pieuter, je le déchire en deux !"

**#21 – Pocky**  
"Un des plus grands traumatismes de mon enfance, et je te le dis à toi Saki, parce que c'est toi, ça a été la mort de Pocky mon poisson rouge."

**#22 –Ecartèlement**  
"Tu te rends compte Saki, au Moyen-Age, ils étaient vachement souples quand même !"

**#23 – Faux**  
"Non Toru, je n'ai absolument pas vidé la boîte d'After Eight, tu craques complètement mon pauvre, c'est le chat."

**#24 – Vrai**  
"Bon d'accord, j'en ai juste pris un, mais c'est le chat qui a mangé le reste, ou alors est-ce que le chat qui en a juste pris un et moi le reste ?"

**#25 – Crayon**  
"Saki, par pitié, arrête de faire aller et venir ce putain de bic dans ta bouche !"

**#26 – Banane**  
"Saki, par pitié, mange cette putain de banane une bonne fois pour toutes au lieu de la lécher !"

**#27 – Chat**  
"J'aime mon chat parce qu'il est tellement con qu'il remplace un peu Toru quand cet abruti n'est pas là."

**#28 - Vache**  
"Tu sais Toru, on aurait pu dire que notre relation est basée sur l'amour vache, mais en te regardant bien comme ça, le doigt dans le nez, je me demande si c'est pas plutôt l'amour tache."

**#29 – 69**  
"Un des plus grands traumatismes de mon enfance, et je te le dis à toi Toru, parce que c'est toi, ça a été de comprendre ce qu'était un 69 et de réaliser que c'était un des buts dans ma vie."

**#30 – Loose**  
"Putain Toru, aujourd'hui, quelle journée de merde, j'ai pas pu jouer parce mes cordes de guitare ont pété et que j'en avais pas en rechange, je me suis fait compresser dans le métro et un pervers m'a touché le cul, il a plu et ma pompe a décidé de prendre la flotte, mon khol a coulé et mon gel s'est tiré, bref trop la loose, et toi tu m'achèves en m'annonçant qu'on est invités chez tes vieux ?

**#31 – Cœur**  
Petite phrase de Toru le matin au réveil : "Saki, si mon cœur était une coquille, tu en serais l'escargot."

**#32 – Cire**  
"Toru, le meilleur moyen pour que mes poils de patte ne repoussent pas trop vite, c'est les épiler à la cire, alors casse-toi et laisse-moi seul dans ma souffrance."

**#33 – Dent**  
"Hahi ! h'ai cro hal à ha dent ! ehhène-hoi hé le dentiste !"

**#35 – Bonbon**  
"Je t'avais bien dit qu'à force de bouffer ces putain de bonbecs, tu te bousillerais les môlaires, crétin de Toru !"

**#34 – Législation**  
Si la législation le permettait, ça ferait longtemps qu'ils se seraient mariés, puis auraient divorcé pour ensuite vivre ensemble sans formalités administratives à la con.

**#36 – Lit**  
"Et voilà, on a encore pété une latte… bon, désormais on baise par terre."

**#37 – Tabouret**  
"Je te rappelle Toru que le principe d'un tabouret c'est qu'il n'a pas de dossier, alors tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à ta connerie si tu t'es pété le dos !"

**#38 – String**  
"Jamais j'aurais imaginé que Toru mettait des strings quand il sort en boîte sans moi, ça m'énerve !"

**#39 – Herbe**  
"Quoi, la plante dans le placard avec des néons, on fait juste un peu de jardinage !"

**#40 – Homosexuel**  
"Toru, quand je te regarde là, tout nu allongé à côté de moi, je suis super content que toi et moi on soit pédés, ça serait du gâchis sinon."

**#41 – Famille**  
"Ma vraie famille, c'est toi… et ton putain de chat."

**#42 – Trou**  
"Tu fais chier avec tes clopes Toru, t'as encore fait un trou dans mon boxer, je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès en plus !"

**#43 – Babillage**  
"Si je suis bilingue en langage bébé, c'est grâce à Toru qui baragouine quand il est trop bourré."

**#44 – Langue**  
"Franchement Saki, parfois tu ferais mieux de rouler ta langue sept fois dans ma bouche au lieu de parler."

**#45 – Oreillons**  
"Saki, les oreillons, c'est des petits oreillers ?"

**#46 – Nuit**  
"La nuit, Toru ronfle, pète, grogne, bave… le problème c'est qu'il est aussi comme la journée."

**#47 – Vampire**  
"Eh, Toru, si on était des vampires, on pourrait se sucer en toute impunité, sans que ça choque personne, ça serait cool hein ?"

**#48 – Vapeurs**  
"Une fois par mois, Saki a des vapeurs, ça doit être une sorte de menstruation qu'ont les bottom, en tout cas ça fout les jetons."

**#49 – X**  
Leur émission préférée est la série "Xorro", comme Zorro mais avec un X à la place du Z : c'est un justicier du cul.

**#50 - Zoo**  
"Saki, si tu la boucles pas deux secondes, je te bute, te découpe en morceau, t'emballe dans des paquets cadeaux et te balance au lions du zoo !"

**FIN**


	4. Confidences trop intimes

Auteur : Zif'

Titre : confidences trop intimes

Fandom : I'll

Pairing : Satoru Takaiwa et Takumi Naruse

Rating : PG-13 pour le flash-back

Disclaimer : ô Asada sensei, donne-moi juste Takaiwa et après je te laisse tranquille ç.ç

Note : 1ère place au challenge #10 de la communauté LJ "4 temps" !

oooooOOOOOooooo

Il y avait des instants qui étaient parfois plus propices que d'autres à certaines révélations.

C'est ce que se disait Satoru Takaiwa alors qu'il trônait en souverain émérite sur le siège royal de ses chiottes. Les toilettes avaient toujours été l'endroit où lui apparaissaient les vérités les plus éclatantes.

Il ricana et ce ricanement dû attiser les restes subsistants de la paranoïa qui fût jadis la marque de signature de son compagnon, Takumi Naruse. De l'autre côté de la porte, le bruit caractéristique à un consciencieux brossage de dents stoppa.

"-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris d'une façon aussi sordide ?"

"-J'étais en train de repenser à l'époque du lycée… tu te souviens du fils du coach ?"

"-Takuya Hiiragi... comment l'oublier ? C'est, après toi, l'abruti le plus mémorable que j'aie jamais connu."

"-C'est ça, moque-toi… n'empêche, abruti ou pas, il était sacrément doué pour le basket… et c'était un sacré pervers !"

"-Tu n'avais pas franchement besoin de le préciser, Satoru… abruti et pervers sont souvent des termes associés."

"-Là, je suis d'accord : c'était un pervers mémorable."

"-Dis donc, tu sembles quand même vachement au courant."

"-Certainement. Tu te rappelles du nombre de fois où j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du coach…"

"-Non."

"-Moi non plus, mais là n'est pas la question… bref, souvent le fils à papa était là, venu rendre visite à son cher géniteur dans sa belle bagnole de sport, et, dans la salle d'attente, ou après la consultation, il me racontait ses dernières conquêtes…"

"-Quel bouffon."

"-N'empêche que j'ai compté et qu'il en a eu plus que moi."

"-Quelle magnifique référence. Je suis sûr que sur son CV ce doit être un critère de sélection de première importance."

"-Parfois je me demande si ton sarcasme n'est pas une méthode pour dissimuler ton ineffable jalousie."

"-Et moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ne t'ait jamais branché."

"-…"

Naruse, qui avait fini de se brosser les quenottes, balança sa serviette sur son épaule et s'appuya contre le mur, considérant que le silence soudain de son fiacsé était bien suspect.

"-Satoru…"

"-…"

"-Takaiwa !"

"-Chut, je suis aux toilettes, je me concentre ! C'est pas facile de chier quand tu me parles !"

"-C'est toi qui vas parler, et plus vite que ça, autrement je te jure que tu vas en chier d'une autre manière, et ça sera encore plus difficile à faire passer."

"-T'es vraiment dégoûtant quand tu t'y mets, Taku !"

"-Alors?"

"De toute façon, je vais en chier n'importe comment…"

Naruse feint de ne pas entendre le marmonnement que prononça son compagnon et attendit. Il entendit un gros soupir malheureux et haussa les épaules. Satoru avait toujours le don pour se victimifier. Enfin, le blond daigna parler.

"-Pardonnez-moi, Père Taku, parce que j'ai pêché…"

"-Je t'écoute mon fils."

"-Je ne sais plus si je vous ai déjà dit que Takuya était un pervers…"

"-Si, tu me l'as déjà dit, et arrête donc tes conneries et parle sérieusement."

"-Eh bien c'est vrai, une fois, je l'avoue, il m'a branché une fois !"

"-C'est une fois de trop comme tu t'en doutes bien."

"-Comment ça ? Je te signale qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas de comptes à te rendre !"

"-Ah bon ? Au lycée ? Mais tu m'as sauté dessus dès que tu y es entré, mon cher !"

"-Oui, mais à ce moment-là, on ne sortait pas encore ensemble. De toute façon, au lycée, on n'est jamais vraiment sortis ensemble, à cause de toi et de ta manie à me faire tourner en bourrique. Ca s'est plutôt fait à la fac, et…"

"-Je rappelle que le sujet n'est pas "quand, comment et dans quelles circonstances on est sortis ensemble", mais "quand, comment et dans quelles circonstances Takuya t'a branché"."

"-… C'était en terminale, et tu m'avais envoyé chier quelques heures plus tôt."

"-Comme d'habitude. Et ce prétexte t'a suffit pour le laisser t'approcher, alors que tu savais que l'animal était potentiellement dangereux ?"

"-Et donc," Satoru appuya sa voix d'un regard qui tue qui, malheureusement, alla s'écraser lamentablement sur la porte, "j'étais resté plus longtemps à l'entraînement ce soir-là, mais pas autant que toi, tu t'en doutes bien."

"-Donc si je comprends bien, j'étais séant en ces lieux ?"

"-… Voui…"

"-De mieux en mieux."

"-Je suis rentré dans les vestiaires et Takuya était là, attendant vraisemblablement que j'arrive. Moi, j'étais super gêné, et je prenais mes affaires pour aller me doucher, quand il m'a dit : "il paraît que tu t'es engueulé avec Naruse, aujourd'hui ?". Je n'ai rien répondu et je suis allé me doucher. Je commençais à oublier sa présence et à me délasser sous l'eau chaude quand tout à coup, j'entends juste derrière moi : "il vaudrait mieux que tu l'oublies, et pour ça j'ai un remède miracle…". J'ai sursauté et je me suis retourné, et il était à poil devant moi ! Tu te doutes bien que j'ai refusé et lui ai dit de partir, mais…"

"-Stop ! raconte-moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé, crétin."

"-… il était à poil devant moi, alors j'ai souri…" La voix de Satoru était passée en mode oscillatoire. "Et on s'est roulés un patin… voilà."

"-C'est tout ?"

"-Ben…"

"-Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?"

En fait, Satoru s'en foutait que Takumi le croie ou pas, il venait juste de constater qu'il n'y avait plus de papier toilette, ni dans le dérouleur, ni dans la mini réserve.

"-Merde, Taku, tu peux me filer un rouleau de PQ steuplé ? Y en a plus ici !"

"-Je crois que tu t'étais arrêté au moment où Takuya et toi, vous rouliez un patin…"

Ce fut alors que Takaiwa comprit la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se retint de se plaindre, car cela n'aurait certainement pas été à son avantage.

"-Bon, ok, alors après il s'est agenouillé et m'a consciencieusement récuré le cigare, ça te va ? File-moi ce putain de rouleau de PQ !"

"-Tu vas pas me dire que vous vous en êtes tenus là ?"

"-Je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas encore plus pervers que moi et Takuya, à jouir des récits érotiques des autres…"

"-Je t'assure que je ne jouis pas."

"-Alors pourquoi tu me fais raconter tout ça ?"

"-Je tiens à avoir ta confession en entier."

"-Pfffff… quelle galère."

"-Tu n'avais qu'à pas y monter il y a six ans de ça."

"-Oui mais au bout de six ans, il devrait y avoir prescription, c'est vraiment trop injuste."

"-Continue donc, Caliméro."

"-Si tu y tiens…" Satoru prit son parti et décida de tourner la chose en récit chaud pour soirées télé XXL. "Dans l'humidité étouffante d'une douche collective pour jeunes sportifs, deux garçons, enlacés, s'embrassent fougueusement. L'un d'eux retourne l'autre et le plaque contre la paroi froide et carrelée. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie, du moins à cet endroit-là. Après m'avoir fait son affaire, il m'a embrassé sur la joue, m'a dit "salut mon lapin" et s'est tiré pour rajouter une croix rouge à son tableau de chasse…"

"-QUOI ! Tu t'es… il t'a… ooooooooooooooooh !"

Le " ooooooooooooooooh !" de Takumi oscillait entre indignation et colère. Il venait d'être détrompé.

"-Takaiwa ! Tu m'avais dit que j'étais le premier à t'avoir dépucelé du cul ! Espèce de sale menteur !"

"-Ben, j'allais quand même pas te raconter que je m'étais fait prendre violemment par le fils du coach dans la douche du gymnase alors que tu t'entraînais à quelques pièces de là… Ca aurait cassé l'ambiance."

"-T'es vraiment un pauvre con."

"-Je sais. Tu peux me passer le PQ maintenant !"

"-Va te faire foutre."

Satoru entendit avec horreur un bruit bizarre qu'il aurait qualifié de "chaise qu'on bloque sous la poignée", puis la porte de la salle de bains se fermer avec fracas.

Takumi ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le brun se calme, lui ouvre la porte et lui tende un rouleau de papier toilette en se pinçant le nez et en lui lançant un regard de tueur. Boarf, il était insensibilisé, à force.

Satoru se réinstalla confortablement sur son trône, et se dit que désormais il s'abstiendrait de faire part de ses élucubrations sanitaires à Takumi.

A celles-là, il préférait quand même vachement plus les confessions sur l'oreiller.

**FIN**

_NB1 : "confidences trop intimes" est un film de Patrice Leconte._

_NB2 : "fiacsé" est un mot-valise regroupant "fiancé" et "pacsé"_


	5. Too sexy

**Titre :** too sexy

**Auteur :** Zif'

**Genre :** D pour débile

**Base :** I'll

**Disclaimer :** D pour désolée, Asada...

**Note :** fic à lire en écoutant "I'm too sexy for your body". Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire celle-là xD

oooooOOOOOooooo

18h30. Quand Takuya Hiiragi rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il n'y avait personne. Maman Hiiragi avait laissé un mot sur la table, "je suis à mon club de Scrabble", et le Coach était encore au lycée Hayamazaki, à hurler sur ses pauvres élèves. Quant au nain qui lui servait de frère, il avait bêtement déserté cette splendide baraque depuis le début de l'année.

Il était donc tout seul.

Takuya alluma machinalement le répondeur puis se paya une bonne lampée de lait frais et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans prendre la peine d'écouter les messages.

Il en ouvrit la porte d'un geste théâtral et lança un regard aguicheur vers sa commode. Sous le double fond du tiroir du haut était dissimulé son trésor, qu'il cachait là afin que personne ne lui pique. Le trésor en question était un cd qu'il glissa avec délectation dans le lecteur de sa chaîne hi-fi.

Quelques secondes plus tard un rythme disco résonna dans la maison.

_I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

Takuya alla fermer la porte de sa chambre et se positionna devant sa glace en chantonnant. Il connaissait les paroles de cette chanson par cœur. C'était presque comme s'il l'avait écrite.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts_

Takuya tendit les bras vers la glace en agitant les mains, et se lança un sourire ravageur accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

"Tu sais que t'es craquant toi…"

Il enleva sa veste en se dandinant sur place, lançant des coups de hanche à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière. Il se montra du doigt pour enchaîner sur le couplet et le refrain.

_And I'm too sexy for Mylan  
Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your body  
Too sexy for you body  
The way I'm disco dancing_

Le corps des autres, parlons-en. Il avait toujours envie de pleurer lorsqu'il déshabillait une fille. Certes il en choisissait toujours une avec un beau corps, mais elle ne pouvait jamais le satisfaire visuellement de la même façon qu'il s'auto-satisfaisait devant une glace. Il aurait dû être top model, tiens. Quoique sportif et top model n'étaient pas des métiers inconciliables.

_I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Il fit plusieurs fois des petits tours sur lui-même, tout en enlevant son tee-shirt. Il abandonna un instant sa danse pour contempler son torse.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je suis musclé. Si j'étais pas moi, je m'aimerais. Hey, même en étant moi je peux m'aimer !"

Gonflé de narcissisme, Takuya reprit avec entrain la deuxième partie de la chanson.

_I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far_

Eh oui, même sa voiture qui était pourtant une superbe Mustang racée et nerveuse était ternie par la splendeur et la classe de Takuya. Les filles ne voyaient même pas la voiture, il aurait pu avoir une Coccinelle, il l'aurait occultée de la même façon.

And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
Whatcha think about that?  
_  
And I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah,on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

En bougeant sensuellement les hanches, Takuya fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes pour finalement se retrouver en boxer et chaussettes de sport. Il sourit et son sourire était tellement éblouissant qu'il s'aveugla presque. Il comprit alors pourquoi toutes les filles plissaient les yeux et fronçaient les sourcils quand il leur souriait.

Dehors, une voiture se gara et Coach en sortit. Un vacarme assourdissant résonnait dans la maison et une moue réprobatrice se dessina sur le visage de l'implacable géniteur. Il entra dans la demeure et éteignit le répondeur du téléphone qui tournait sans arrêt en mode repeat depuis un bon moment. Un seul message d'ailleurs, celui de Takaiwa qui s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir venir à l'entraînement aujourd'hui ni les jours suivants pour cause de gastro-entérite. Coach le suspecta immédiatement de mensonge mais faute de preuves se contenta de ronchonner. Il décida de passer son courroux sur son fils qui décidément prenait la maisonnée pour une boîte de disco sans restriction de décibels. Il monta les marches à grands pas.

_I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat _

And I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

Takuya était en plein extase, son être entier rayonnait dans cette chanson, il était vraiment trop sexy, pensa-t-il en se tâtant les pectoraux. Mais la fin de la chanson approchait, il fallait finir en beauté, l'apothéose.

And I'm too sexy for this song.

Takuya, face à son miroir, se cambra en arrière, les bras pendants, le souffle court. Il tourna la tête vers sa porte et son regard enfiévré tomba sur Coach qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, bouche bée, air ahuri.

Le pauvre homme repartit en traînant les pieds, marmonnant des lamentations incompréhensibles comme quoi il avait dû être maudit le jour où il avait décidé de faire des enfants et de travailler à Hayamazaki.

Takuya haussa les épaules. Son père avait sûrement eu un choc en voyant son fils aussi jeune, beau et musclé. Il avait dû brutalement prendre conscience qu'il vieillissait, eh oui.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, à la douche !"

Il relança le cd en mode repeat et se dirigea vers la salle de bains directement reliée à sa chambre.

_I'm too sexy for my love…_


End file.
